fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Laxus Dreyar vs. Team Raven Tail
|image = |arc =Grand Magic Games arc |place =Crocus |result =Laxus Dreyar is victorious. |side1 = *Laxus Dreyar |side2 = *Iwan Dreyar *Flare Corona *Nullpuding *Kurohebi *Obra |forces1 = *Lightning Magic *Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic *Hand to Hand Combat |forces2 = Iwan Dreyar *Illusion Magic *Shikigami Magic Flare Corona *Hair Magic Kurohebi *Mimicry **Sand Magic Nullpuding *Needle Magic *Hand to Hand Combat |casual1 =Laxus is slightly injured. |casual2 =Team Raven Tail is slightly injured. }} is a fight between Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar and Raven Tail's Team Raven Tail. Prologue After the third day of the Grand Magic Games's event Pandemonium ends,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 22 the battle portion of the day begins. The third match of the day is arranged, by the King of Fiore, to consist of Team Fairy Tail B's, Laxus Dreyar, and Team Raven Tail's Alexei. At first, the battle seems completely one-sided, with Laxus being unable to lift a finger against Alexei's attacks. This surprises the entire audience, especially Fairy Tail's members, who seem to be unable to detect any suspicious movements on Raven Tail's members' part. It is then revealed that what the audience is seeing is an illusion created by Alexei's Magic, with Laxus and Alexei having not began fightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 20 When Laxus declares that he will dispose of the real Alexei and put an end to the battle, Alexei reveals the rest of Team Raven Tail beside him, the ones in the audience also being illusions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 23 After stating that even Laxus wouldn't be able to simultaneously defeat all of Raven Tail's elite, Alexei takes off his mask, revealing himself as the Guild Master of Raven Tail and Laxus' father, Iwan Dreyer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 23 Iwan then asks his son about the location of Lumen Histoire, but Laxus doesn't know of such thing. Despite being up against Raven Tail's elite Mages and Guild Master, Laxus is determined to win, as Makarov's enemies are his enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 25 Iwan goes to explain that during the past seven years his guild has guathered members and mastered techniques to match all of Fairy Tail's weaknesses and that he is well aware of Laxus' weakness. Laxus then points out that Makarov has thoroughly investigated them, revealing that Gajeel was a double angent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 3 Laxus also tells his father that even though Makarov knew that much, he didn't make a move on them, as he belived in his son somewhere deep down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 4 Battle Iwan responds to this by demanding silence and attacking Laxus with a torrent of shikigami, which Laxus blocks as an enraged Iwan tells him that he has lived in the shadows all for this day, all to obtain Lumen Histoire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 5 Iwan continues to ask Laxus about the location attacking him, but eventually orders Obra to seal away his Magic power. Laxus, knowing of Obra's power, activates his Lightning Body to zoom past Iwan and defeat Obra in one blow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 7 Flare and Nullpuding attempt to attack Laxus, but he counters their attacks and defeats both for Lucy and Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 7-8 Kurohebi sneaks up behind Laxus using Sand Body to attack him, but Laxus defeats him before he can do a thing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 9 Iwan shows immense shock in seeing his elite troops defeated this easily and, as Laxus moves to attack him, he tells him that they are family and asks his son if he would really hurt his own father, but Laxus responds that his family is Fairy Tail, and defeats his father with a lightning-enhanced punch, dispelling his illusion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 10 Aftermath With the illusion dispelled, the audience is surprised to see Laxus standing over the defeated Team Raven Tail. Everyone quickly realizes that the fight earlier was an illusion and that Raven Tail played a dirty hand by having all their members and Guild Master participate in the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 11-12 With Laxus announced the winner, the Fairy Tail members cheer for him, and Makarov and Mavis give Iwan an angry look.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 13-14 As Team Raven Tail is taken away by the Magic Council, Iwan tells Laxus that Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 14 Obra's black creature, however, manages to escape from the council's hands. After Team Raven Tail is disqualified, the events move to the fourth match of the day between Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 16 References Navigation